The Prankster With A Bag of Tricks
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: Roxanne wasn't Rose, the quiet bookworm, but rather the prankster with a bag of tricks and apparantly Scorpius too.


**The Prankster With A Bag of Tricks**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**_

_**A/N: This is my first next-gen and I hope you all enjoy. R and R!**_

Roxanne didn't give a hex in the world what anyone thought, especially now when she was trying to drink and get drunk. She didn't care that some people whispered because she had that trademark Weasley hair and a war hero's daughter, or niece in this case, should not be drinking in a place like Hog's Head. The crowd was rough and full of people who were in touch of their sadistic sides. But did she care? No. That was even stupid to think. Roxanne didn't care. She was drinking because she did care and it all came crashing down.

"Weasley?" Without glancing she knew exactly who it was, the silver haired snake who was her cousin's best friend. He sat at the stool next to her and ordered a glass of Firewhiskey.

"I am not going home to the 'All Hail Rose' parade, if that's what you're asking." Roxanne couldn't stand the praising words that flowed so easily out of her parents' and aunts' and uncles' mouths. Rose was the golden child with her brains and her confidence. She was one of the beautiful girls. She was simply everything Roxanne wasn't. All Roxanne had directed to her tonight was "Don't ruin this for Rose." And "Don't play any tricks." Well, at least that was said before the accident. Then Roxanne left the family gathering with in a storm.

"Try not to bite my head off with your new attitude, especially since I am on your side of things." That surprised her, to the point of speechlessness. When she screamed at Rose when she was complaining about Roxanne's sour mood (for everyone should be happy and worshipping the ground she walked on, after all her parents were two-thirds of the Golden Trio) and when Roxanne told her she was a bloody brat and she hated her?

All Scorpius did though was sip at his Firewhiskey, the liquid fire easily passing those thin lips that Roxanne always noticed, how could she not? All the girls noticed every blessing that was on Scorpius's face.

"You are? Not your _precious_ Rose's?" Roxanne growled and downed the shot of hard liquor that the bar tender gave her gladly. She knew like everyone in her family knew that Rose and the boy before her were supposed to be together. They were complete opposites and add the fact that their romance would have that tinge of forbidden romance about it, because Rose was a Weasley girl and Scorpius was a Malfoy, both families on different sides in the war long before their time.

"She's okay but she isn't 'precious'." Scorpius stopped sipping his glass long enough to put his slender, piano playing, fingers into mock quotation marks.

"Who is for you?" She was infuriated with him; he didn't know why Roxanne was really mad at Rose. Roxanne was mad because Rose had a chance with Scorpius and Roxanne never would. She would never be able to kiss him because she wasn't Rose. So right now she wanted to hear her name roll of his tongue, it was odd that he hadn't said her name aloud. Was he trying to help her by avoiding the problem? She wanted to hear Rose's name and now that he loved her so she could summon the anger to leave and never come back. She wanted to be mad at him too because she didn't want to feel anything more right now. He hadn't come to her aid at the party so why deny which side he was on in this battle?

"Oh whom am I kidding? No one is perfect enough for the Malfoy heir." Roxanne retorted to the air before her. Maybe he was nothing but a selfish prick that couldn't be happy with anyone but himself. Narcissistic-.

"That's where your logic is wrong Roxanne." He said not sternly but in a voice that was serious all the same and broke her drunken fog. She was about to stop but her Weasley temper was still simmering.

"Well, I am sorry I wasn't a Ravenclaw like Rose. What are we comparing me to her now? And who is perfect for you?" She added. She wanted to know the answer to the last question with a nagging desire and she put her hands on her hips, standing up with the assistance of the countertop.

"I wasn't comparing you to her." He pointed out but she just hated him even more now because it was true and she shouldn't fault him. But who cared about logic?

"You didn't answer the question." She replied childishly and took a swig of her new drink.

"I am allowed not to, am I not?" He retorted and the repetition of the words made her cringe, her intoxicated mind taking a moment to understand the words. He was avoiding the truth but that was fine with her. She just wanted him to leave. She just wanted to push him away so he couldn't examine her or annoy her anymore. Why couldn't he leave her with her poisons of choice?

"I have no time to deal with your crap, Malfoy." She sighed wearily and leaned against the bar with her back, she figured she would be here for a little longer.

"Oh but you have time to jump a few more drinks down and pass out?" His eyes sparkled with a fire that made her flinch and she stared at her empty shot glass. Was she that pathetic now? She was just mad besides she wasn't drinking her sorrows away… Or was she? So what if she was? What did it matter to him? Who cared what he thought.

"I will not." She told him and glanced around the bar at the different people of different shapes and sizes gathered in the bar.

"So you are just going to go home with someone?" His voice was sharper this time, more venom in his tone and she didn't dare look into his gray eyes because she feared what she might find in them.

"Stop it."

"No. Roxanne, you shouldn't be out here."

"I can't do anything right with her around." She muttered. Maybe this place of the shady and possibly dangerous was the only place where she couldn't mess up in because everyone was messed up.

"Then do things the way you want to. Who cares what is wrong and what is right? Live your life how you want it. Tell them to back off."

"Not so easy." He didn't get it. It wasn't easy to be the black sheep, the outcast. Her father understood her but no one else did, not even her brother.

"Who ever said life was easy?" He raised an eyebrow as if to call her remark stupid but she didn't snap that time. She knew the truth in that sentence and she knew she had lost this battle.

"Why weren't you a Ravenclaw?" She groaned as she watched him smirk his victorious smirk. He knew he was right and he didn't hide that he was happy for her to acknowledge that…

"Because I am simply too sexy to be a bookworm." He answered and she rolled her eyes. Cocky, cocky, and he seemed to be cockier by the minute. Was that just something in his genes? She heard from Uncle Ron he inherited it from his dad.

"Your ego is huge."

"I just have high self esteem that's all." He said and her lips twitched into a faint smile.

"Sure…" She replied to the joking blonde. "Thank you." She added.

"Not a problem." He smiled and stood up before almost walking away but Roxanne stopped him.

"Who's perfect for you anyway?" She repeated for the third time and hoped that saying was right.

"Someone feisty, devious, humorous, and that has a beautiful smile." He replied after a minute giving her an indescipherable look.

"That sounds like Rose." She grimaced and Scorpius's face twisted into confusion and he walked so close to her that he was inches away from her.

"Nope. That sounds like you." He whispered and the Roxanne blushed and tried to step back and almost fell. Scorpius's arms quickly wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her up where she was touching him in their close embrace. She could almost tell without looking that all the red in her hair was in her cheeks. Now he would know. Without her even saying anything. Wait did he say what she thought he said-? Lips brushed against hers and her thoughts were shot out of her mind.

"Good bye, Roxanne. I'll see you later." And with that parting her untangled himself from her and walked out of the bar, his hips swaying their natural sway and his smile as big as the Muggle's idea of a "Cheshire Cat's grin".

Scorpius was cocky, troublesome, and he was simply unpredictable in the least amount of words but he was also there with his trademarked sarcasm and biting humor, whenever you needed him… Wait until Roxanne told her lovesick cousin who really caught Scorpius's eye though, for it wasn't the bookworm with a doll like face but rather the prankster with a bag full of tricks.


End file.
